The Future Is Gone!
by Oliver McFly
Summary: Marty McFly Junior and his sister Marlene find themselves stuck in 1955, with their existence endangered. Can they find a way home without Emmett Brown, avoid a familiar face inexplicably in 1955, and restore their entire family before they disappear...forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marty Junior's POV:

Hi, my name's Marty McFly Junior. I live in Hill Valley, California, I'm 18, I have brown hair, brown eyes, and a very strange story to tell. It all began one Wednesday, when me and my twin sister Marlene were walking home from school.

"Hey, MJ, have you seen Doc lately?" Marlene suddenly asked me as we turned a bend. "Doc" was Doctor Verne Brown, a man most eccentric and unusual. He seemed to believe in impossible things, the kinds of stuff Dad told us as bedtime stories. However, lately, Doc had not been at his house. "Nope, I have no idea where Doc is," I replied, as my phone rang. "Oh, how funny," said Marlene as I glanced at it. "It's from Doc."

"Wait, you're right-he says he moved to a new laboratory!" I gasped.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Marlene. "Let's go scouting." I chuckled at Marlene's always adventurous spirit and said, "Absolutely!". We then came across Future Burgers, a restaurant always hated by our Café 80's loving classmates. Well, at that time, my crush, Susan Mackmer, was the only one who would go there in our grade. Back in those days, Susan barely knew I even existed, and I was too much of a wimp to talk to her. Not to mention that horrible bully, Griff Tannen. He always ruined my day. I felt pleasure in being at home, with my loving parents and sister.

"Hey, look at that!" Marlene exclaimed, pointing towards a man with messy blond hair and a white lab coat.

"Is that Doc?" I asked. And sure enough, it was.

"Marlene, MJ!" Doc shouted, shocked to be looking at us.

"Doc, what did you do to this restaurant?" I asked.

"This isn't a restaurant anymore!" Doc proclaimed. Marlene looked behind Doc, seeing all the furniture cleared and a flashy red Jaguar coupe in the center.

"I see, a car show, huh?" asked Marlene.

"Silence!" said Doc. "This is no ordinary car."

"Yeah right, Doc, it's clearly a Jaguar XK." I told him. I was very good with cars.

"It's a time machine," said Doc.

"Really? Prove it!" said Marlene, getting competitive.

"You're on," said Doc. Then, he said the words I had been hoping not to hear, "Get in, MJ."

"Why me?" I moaned.

"Just do it," said Doc.

"Fine," I complained. I got in the vehicle, scoffing in my head. If this was a time machine like Doc said, why didn't it have those rocking gull-wing doors Dad was always rambling about? Then again, time-travel could explain why Dad and Mom were both overworking some days, or why they always talked about seeing their other selves. The car began to accelerate and I screamed. Suddenly, it stopped. Doc was with Marlene in a corner, and the car's license plate, which read "TIMELES", was on the ground, but everything else was the same. "What happened?" I asked.

"The time machine works!" Marlene exclaimed, hugging me a little tightly. "Doc sent you a minute into the future, the time machine vanished into fire trails, and now it's back."

"How does it work?" I asked Doc.

"Well, this little thingamajig is my dad's invention, the Flux Capacitor. It makes time-travel possible." Doc explained, caressing a box with glowing tubes that formed a Y.

"Wait a minute, Doc," I began to understand. "Are you telling me that Dad's bedtime stories are real? Is that where he goes every weekend? Is that why he fears the 21st?"

"Precisely," said Doc. "As for the Jaguar body, it was a simple exotic coupe that was easily affordable."

"Oh, Doc, you and all your money," Marlene teased.

"How does somebody pick a time?" I questioned Doc.

"Oh, you type the destination on this time keypad," said Doc. "Such as this red-letter date in the history of science, November 5th, 1955."

"What happened then?" Marlene asked, as I noticed an odd white canister, too tall and narrow for a Mr. Fusion.

"That's when Pop invented time-travel," said Doc. "It was a marvelous day, but I do not know the details."

"What's this?" I asked, motioning Doc and Marlene.

"That is a Mr. Fusion 2.0 Canister. It requires heaps of trash, which I stole from the Fusion Industries main building, along with their original prototype Mr. Fusion and several back-ups." said Doc.

"Doc, the Mr. Fusion 2 was supposed to go into production today!" said Marlene. "No wonder production was delayed and they were looking for the thief…you stole all the Mr. Fusion 2.0s and the stuff that was supposed to go in them…but why?"

"The XK didn't have a trunk like the DeLorean, it was quite different, so I needed a new Mr. Fusion, but unfortunately this type only lasts a day, so I needed multiple." Doc admitted.

"You could have closed the whole business!" I exclaimed. "And further more, what do you need it for?"

"It powers the time circuits and Flux Capacitor, generating 1.21 gigawatts of power, enabling the vehicle to travel in time," said Doc. "Oh no, what is that huge white truck outside?" asked Doc.

"A Mr. Fusion vehicle, why?" asked Marlene.

"They've tracked me down!" said Doc. "Get out of here, kids, it's not safe."

"But-" I began, as a man dressed in black opened Doc's door.

"I'll be fine, " said Doc, as the man grabbed him.

"Verne Brown, you have a lot of explaining to do," said the man evilly, as Marlene and I jumped into the Jaguar and flew it. We suddenly collided with the roof, but continued to propel upward. The Mr. Fusion people got suspicious at our car's movement, and flew after us. We began to get up to 90 miles per hour, but suddenly the car was enveloped in purple electricity. "The heck is going on here?" asked Marlene, as we suddenly began to plummet. I caught sight of a silver DeLorean right before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene's P.O.V.

"Junior, is that you?" I asked, feeling the male hands on my head and the seat I was lying down on.

"Yes, Marlene," my brother assured me.

I suddenly looked at him, curious. "What happened?" I interrogated, sitting up.

"Well," Junior began to explain. "We plummeted down and were knocked out, then this dude in a radiation suit saw our car as he was escaping some farmers, he woke me up, and I found it was my exact double, but it was likely Dad, as his stories seem to have a basis in fact. Dad, if that was him, told me to get the car going, but we both ran over pine trees. He parked his DeLorean behind a sign and headed off to town, but told me to come after him once you awoke. He left 20 minutes ago."

"You saw Dad, heavy," I said, amazed.

"Well, I'm pretty certain it was him. Do you see where we are?" asked Junior.

I looked around. There were supposed to be neighborhoods like Lyon Estates and Hilldale, but all I saw was undeveloped land and two stone lions. "This is total madness," I realized. "Let's go find Dad."

"Sounds good," said Junior, as we left the Jaguar behind the lions. The walk to town was 2 miles. "Maybe this is just an intense dream," was all Junior said. He kept waiting on me to respond, but I just gave him a sleepy look, and he stopped. We did not speak again until approaching Courthouse Square, which looked very different from the place we knew and loved. A huge gazebo sat in the middle of a lovely park, right where the duck pond was supposed to be. The buildings surrounding the beautiful, recently renovated courthouse-not mall- with a surprisingly working clock, bore only a smidgen of resemblance to the places we knew in 2015. Most were made of old bricks, some were locations of long-defunct businesses, like Pan-Am Gas Station, and some were completely different entities all together. The Café 80's was recognizable, at least in building shape. It seemed to be a simple malt shop, not that nostalgic diner where Marty Junior had been about to meet Griff in the current time. "Holy jeeze!" Junior exclaimed, upon seeing the November 5th, 1955 newspaper. It even had Dwight Eisenhower on it.

"Where do we go first?" I asked him.

"How about the malt shop?' he suggested.

"Sure," I agreed. Holding hands, the two of us entered the building, hearing the blaring jukebox playing a song about somebody named Mr. Sandman. I tried to find it on my cell phone, but there was no service. "Darn it!" I screamed a little too loudly.

"What do you want, young lady?" asked Lou Caruthers, the owner of the establishment.

"Um, I want to use a phone?" I asked.

"It's in the back," said Lou. I went into the backroom, as Junior sat down next to a guy who looked a bit familiar. It was then that I saw Junior, only he was sitting right outside, talking to a boy whom I realized was Grandpa. This meant the other Junior was…Dad! It had to be Dad. Suddenly, I said, "Dad, is that you?" out loud. Before Dad replied, I looked out and saw Griff Tannen entering. That seemed rather absurd, as he wasn't around in 1955, meaning it had to be his grandfather…the young version of Biff Tannen.

"No, it isn't," said Dad, rather confused, especially by my resemblance to him. I was embarrassed, but quickly managed to say, "Oh, sorry." Then, I saw he was holding the key essential to getting out of 1955…a phonebook. "May I use that phone book?" I asked, noticing that Griff-I mean, Biff, was bullying Grandpa! I prayed Junior would help, even though he was basically a complete wimp.

"Sure," said Dad. "Is there someone you want to find?"

"Uh, yes. My, uh, Uncle Emmett Brown." I replied. Dad jumped back, startled.

"That just so happens to be who I'm looking for!" said Dad. "Emmett Brown is a distant cousin of mine."

"If you only knew," I thought, though what came out was "What a coincidence!" I watched Dad find the Browns, then snatched the phonebook. I tore the page out and handed the book back. "Sorry…" I apologized. Then one of Biff's cronies, one with a buzzcut, said "Look at this dork's cheater sneakers! Never learned how to tie his laces!" That made me mad, and I ran to defend my brother. Unfortunately, however, Biff grabbed me. "Let go!" I screamed.

"Well, lookee what we have here," said Biff, letting go of Grandpa. "Ha ha, you stupid pants-wearing girl. Pants are for men, the strong dudes, you need to wear a dress so I can touch your…"

"Leave my sister alone!" Junior yelled, in a manner most unlike him. I tried to kick myself free, as Biff messed with my shirt, but no words came out of my mouth. I watched in shock as Junior struggled, and then Grandpa threw a punch. Dad then ran out of the back room. "George McFly.." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Grandpa, as his watch beeped. "Darn, I'm late!" Grandpa then ran outside, as the bullies woke up Biff. Junior, Dad, and I had no choice but to follow. "What's going on here?" asked Dad.

"It's a long story…" I began, suddenly seeing Grandpa was taking off in a hurry on his bike. "Gramps-George-hey you on the bike!" I screamed, running after him. Dad and MJ followed. We then looked up in a tree, and there was Grandpa, spying on an undressing girl.

"He's a peeping tom!" Junior exclaimed.

"Wait a minute.." Dad began, standing in the road. "Are you my children?"

"Well, you see.." MJ began, taking a closer look at the nude girl.

"Junior!" I said, slapping him. Suddenly, a car began to come, and Grandpa lost his balance. He fell out of the tree, and the car came up towards Dad. Dad noticed Grandpa falling, and Junior noticed Dad about to be hit. Both Dad and Junior screamed, "DAD!" Junior jumped into the road as Dad caught Grandpa in his arms, and pushed the twosome away. Dad fell to the ground dazed. As I was going to help them, MJ was hit by the car. "Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Please be okay Junior, please…" Grandpa then awoke, confused. "What the heck?" he asked. Grandpa looked over at me and shook his head. He ran off. Dad soon followed, going in the opposite direction. A man of about 45 then got out of the old, ugly-looking car that had hit Junior. "Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name's, uh…" I began, noticing the purple Calvin Kleins Junior was wearing. "Callie Klein."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Klein," said the man. "My name is Sam. can you help me carry this kid into the house? Is he your brother?"

"Yes, that's Calvin Junior, or just Junior, we call him," I explained. The two of us picked up Junior's light body and carried it to the couch. "Dad, who is that?" asked a curly-haired girl who looked strikingly familiar.

"This is Callie Klein, and her brother, Calvin Junior," Sam explained.

"Where will we put him?" asked the girl.

"How about in my bedroom, and Callie will attend to him?" asked Sam.

"Sure," I said.

"Can I keep you company?" asked the girl.

"That would be nice, but I kinda want to be alone when he wakes up," I told her.

"I understand," Sam's daughter replied, as we took MJ up to her her parents' room and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty Jr's POV

"Marlene, is that you?" I moaned as my eyes opened. I internally cheered, believing that our trip to 1955 had all been a dream.

"There, there now. You've been asleep for nearly nine hours, MJ." Marlene assured me.

"Marlene, I had the worst dream. You and I got stuck in 1955," I explained.

"Um, Jr, it was not a dream." Marlene replied dramatically.

"Wait a minute, Marlene, are you telling me that we are really in 1955?" I gasped, sitting up in the bed.

"I'm afraid so," said Marlene.

Taken aback, I glanced at our surroundings. It seemed to be a typical teenage girl's room that we were in. However, it had that cheery 1950s style. The photo on the wall even- I stopped midthought. That girl...she looked exactly like-it couldn't be...

"Grandma?" I asked.

"Shhh," said Marlene, though I knew she knew the insane truth. "If anyone asks, we're Callie and Calvin Jr Klein."

"Why pick the name of a fashion designer who caused a man to give his wimpy son stupid hand-me-downs?" I angrily asked Marlene, not liking my 1955 alias. I understood why they were essential, but still.

"You mustn't say such things about yourself, Jr.. Dad's just grumpy a lot since he hurt his hand in that automobile accident." Marlene tried to reassure me.

"Callie, how is Calvin?" a voice called from downstairs.

"Was that our great-grandma, Stella?" I asked, ignoring Marlene 's remarks. We had never known Stella, since she passed away in 1995.

"Yes, it's her," Marlene replied. "We're coming down now, Mrs. Baines."

I ripped off the covers, noticing that my inside-out blue jeans were missing. Not wanting anyone to look at my purple Calvin Kleins, I told Marlene to go down without me, which she did.

Once my jeans were on, I ran down the stairs.

"Are you a tech genius, Calvin Jr?" Great-Grandma Stella asked me. I quickly figured she meant my color-changing hat, Nike MAG power-lacing sneakers, and my inside-out pants.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"Please, sit at the table, Calvin." Stella replied. After I did what she had asked, she introduced me to the family, who were all sitting down eating meatloaf, along with Marlene, who was being awfully quiet.

"This is Milton," Stella said, pointing to the kid with the coonskin cap. "Lorraine's sister is Sally, this little guy is Toby, and finally, we have little Joey, who cries whenever we take him out of his playpen, so we like to leave him there,"

I laughed, remembering that Great-Uncle Joey was or would be-gosh, time-travel is crazy!-still in jail in 2015 after his arrest in 1967. As I proceeded to walk over to Joey's crib, a man who I was sure was my great-grandfather, Sam Baines, came into the room, holding an ancient-looking huge box with a tiny television screen on it.

"Now we can watch Jackie Gleason while we eat!" Sam cheered.

"Our first television set." Grandma pointed out. "Do you two have television?"

"Yeah, we can watch 10 at once," I said.

"Wow, you must be rich!" said Milton.

"Honey, he's teasing you, nobody has 10 television sets," Stella told him. I then realized she had meant sets, not channels as we say in 2015.

Looking over at the TV, I noticed it was playing my favorite episode of that old tv show, The Honeymooners. "Hey, I've seen this!" I remarked. "Ralph dresses as a man from space!"

"How can you have seen it?" asked Milton. "It's brand-new."

"I saw it on a DVD," I quickly interjected.

"What's a DVD?" Milton asked.

"A little help, Mar-Callie?" I begged, only to notice that both Marlene and Grandma were gone.

"Callie and Lorry went on a walk. How about you stay here with us until they get back?" While I was initially skeptical about it, I realized it was necessary to be together when we found Doc's father.

"Sure," I said, unaware of the unintended consequences of my response.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marlene's POV

"Wow, you must be rich," Great-Uncle Milton said after MJ's little slip-up. I really needed to have words with him! I then looked at Grandma Lorraine, and she asked what I wanted.

"We should leave and take a walk," I planned.

"But it's dark," Granny reminded me.

"Can we, Mr. Baines?" I asked Great-Grandpa.

"Yes," Great-Grandpa grunted, too focused on the TV to pay us any attention.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Grandma by the hand and taking her outside.

"What do you want to discuss?" Grandma asked.

"Well," I said. "I did find this pair of binoculars on the ground after CJ was hit by the car."

"Tell me about CJ," said Grandma, dreamily,

"Wait, Lorraine, are you in love with my brother?" I questioned. I don't think it's legal for grandmothers to be in love with their own grandsons.

"Yes, he is the absolute love of my life." Grandma admitted.

"But haven't you loved anyone else before?" I asked.

"Nope, and I'm not going to." Grandma told me. I then whipped out my family photo. Everyone was there like usual, but Uncle Dave's head wasn't-like it had been erased from existence.


	4. Chapter 4

Marlene's POV

"Grandpa, is that you?" I asked, recognizing his silhouette awakening me in an unfamiliar and uncomfortable bed.

"There, there, now. You've been asleep for 9 hours, Callie." Grandpa said, though he sounded younger. I bolted up in bed, seeing his 17 year old self. "So you're George McFly!" I exclaimed. Yes, I was still in 1955, but that did give me a chance to return my uncle to existence. This was the second time I had been knocked out in 1955, and I was seriously considering suing the year. "How did I end up here?" I asked.

"Your friend, Lorraine, showed up at my door, carrying you. She said that you were looking at a photo of some people in front of my house, and assumed the house was yours. I know this house has never been lived in by any Kleins, but since I have a massive crush on Lorraine, I lied and told her I was your cousin staying with the family. Good thing my family's out of town and left me here for a math tournament which I lied about to watch a lot of Science Fiction Theater." Grandpa explained.

"Where's Gra-Lorraine?" I asked, trying to hold back my shock that Grandpa was just as much a slacker as Junior.

"Lorraine!" Grandpa called. Grandma then ran in.

"Yes, George?" Grandma asked.

"Would you...er...Callie's awake." Grandpa stuttered.

"Hi, Callie." Grandma said. "Sorry that you fell over that rose bush, but at least you had a house to go to."

"I gotta go, you guys were great." I quickly told my grandparents. Even though I was sure I had messed up their first meeting, I didn't want to meddle anymore with fate. I had to find Junior.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marty Junior's POV

I had been napping in Lorraine's-saying Grandma feels weird- bed per my arrangement with her family. Suddenly, I awoke with a start. I had just had a dream with Marlene, Lorraine, and Grandpa-I mean George. In their 1955 forms, my grandparents were visiting our house in 2015. Grandma smothered me in kisses, and to my shock, Grandpa became me, and then real Grandpa came back and carried off Marlene. Once I had woken up, I checked the family photo. No Uncle Dave! That made me get the heck out of there. I found a vacant lot with a convenient sleeping bag on it. After getting a few hours of sleep, I attempted to search for Marlene, which was harder said then done. Knowing Marlene, she wouldn't just enter somebody's house. She might have been kidnapped. I went to the cafe first, due to my extreme hunger. Biff was there. "Whatcha doin' here, punk?" Biff growled at me.

"George hasn't done your homework," I told him.

"I'll go get him!" Biff exclaimed. I just wanted to see if Biff was mean as Griff back in the day. Turns out, he was. I slapped my forehead. Grandpa then walked in.

"Hello McFly!" Biff laughed. "I have a present for you."

"Maybe he's not so bad after all," I thought. Bad move, me. Biff grabbed my neck. He began to fight me. George then yelled, "Get your hands off him!" George socked Biff out with one punch.

"Calvin Jr, are you okay?" George asked me.

"Oh yes, fine," I replied.

"Do you need a place to stay?" asked George.

"Indeed," I admitted.

"How about you stay at my house?" George asked. "My parents got home this morning, I told them that your parents sent you on a solo trip to Hill Valley for a week, to try out Hill Valley High, and I volunteered to have you at my house while they were out of town."

"You didn't...well, thank you." I managed to say. It was odd that George had done all that, as if he knew that we were related. As we walked to his house, I asked George what he thought of Lorraine.

"Lorraine Baines? She's beautiful and I am glad I got her to talk to me. But I think she loves another. She showed up at my house with Callie, and was disappointed when I opened the door. She was distracted, half-hearted, and bored." George explained.

"But do you love Lorraine?" I asked. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I thought I did. But now that another has beaten me too it, I feel I too love someone else." George admitted.

"Who do you love then, George?" I asked.

"Your sister, Callie, that's who." George replied dramatically.


	5. Chapter 5

Marlene's POV

"You shouldn't have run off the other night!" Grandma, who I should probably refer to as Lorraine, yelled at me when she found me walking into Hill Valley High on November 7th, 1955.

"Sorry, Lorraine, but I thought you and George had chemistry." I told Lorraine. I had in fact left so that they could fall in love.

"But it's CJ I love!" Lorraine exclaimed.

"But you need to take George to the dance-" I began. I was starting to think Uncle Dave was a drunk accident.

"I'll ask CJ out! How romantic!" Lorraine cheered, hugged me, and ran off.

"Oh no!" I groaned, looking at Aunt Linda's fading torso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marty Jr's POV

Entering the cafeteria, I saw Lorraine again, and avoided her, as I'd been doing all day. George asked where I wanted to sit. He was still angry that Marlene was avoiding him. Here's what happened: I accidentally caused George to ask Marlene out, and it seems Marlene had made the same mistake that I had made. The avoidance had still not gotten Grandma and Grandpa in love.

"Go sit with Lorraine," I told George.

"But why?" asked George.

"She wants you to take her to the dance," I told George.

"Really?" asked George.

"Yes, forget about Callie. Callie isn't into guys," I lied. George gasped, and then went to talk to Lorraine. I went to sit with Marlene.

"Hi, Junior." Marlene sighed.

"Don't worry, Marlie." I assured her. "We will get them to love each other."

"But that's impossible!" Marlene argued. "Our grandparents only have eyes for us!"

"History is gonna change when Lorraine sees George's stories!" I revealed.

"What kind of stories?" asked Marlene.

"Amazing stories of alien visitors on Earth, Marlene. They are a creative masterpiece, I love them!" I bragged. George then came over to our table.

"You love my stories?" asked George excitedly.

"Yes, you have a real talent for writing, and you will be a successful author. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." I promised George, realizing that this "Calvin Klein" who had inspired him so many years ago had been me all along.

"Great advice, Calvin!" George exclaimed, running over to show Lorraine his stories.

"They seem to be becoming friends," Marlene noted.

"But they aren't in love," I revealed.

"How do you know?" Marlene interrogated.

"Because of this," I said, removing the picture. Two of our cousins, as well as Uncle Dave, were gone. Aunt Linda was simply two shoes. "After her kids vanish, our dad will follow, and then we will never be born."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Of course Marlene and I made a plan. I decided to put it into action that night, after George and I went to bed. Using my walkie-talkie, I called Marlene. "George is too obsessed with Science Fiction Theatre, Marlene. Over." I told her.

"Do you have the supplies? Over." Marlene said back. I checked. Eddie Van Halen tape, Yes. Hairdryer, Yes. Voice modulator? Yes. Radiation suit? Yes. "All good, Marlene. Over." I replied.

"Then do it and report back to me later. Over." Marlene finished. Clad in my suit, I climbed in through George's and my bedroom window. After putting the tape in the player next to some sci-fi magazines, i stood on the foot of George's bed. Just as I expected, the loud tape woke him up.

"Who are you?" George asked.

Using my voice modulator, I shouted, "I am Darth Vader from Vulcan! You, George McFly, have created a rift in the space time continuum!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was wrong!" George protested.

" I am receiving a message from the Battlestar Galactica! In order to save your planet from the Death Star, you must take the female earthling "Baines, Lorraine" to Hill Valley High School in 4 Earth-Cycles, or days. If you don't, I shall melt your head!" I announced seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

Marlene's POV

When George came running up to MJ and I at about 3 PM, we knew that we had to act natural.

"Hey, George, what's up?" I asked casually. "Why weren't you at school?"

"I overslept," George said. I quickly hid my bag of chloroform.

"Are you going to ask Lorraine out?" MJ asked,

"Yes, considering that Darth Vader from Vulcan came last night and told me he'd melt my head and destroy the planet with a Death Star if I didn't take Lorraine to the dance." George elaborated.

"Let's keep this head melt stuff to ourselves, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," said George. "Where is Lorraine?"

"Keep your pants on, she's in the cafe." I told George, referring to how I had taken MJ's pants off when he was hit by the car. After George left, MJ and I got into a big argument.

"We need to find Doc Sr!" Junior exclaimed.

"What's wrong with hanging out with locals and having fun?" I asked. Yes, I was being unreasonable and selfish, but I didn't realize that at the time.

"That could ruin history even more!" Junior exclaimed.

"Our new siblings are having trouble in there," I argued, forgetting I was from 2015.

"They are our grandparents!" MJ reminded me, running into the cafe. I followed after him.

"I knew it, Biff Tannen!" MJ said, noticing the bully picking on George. MJ knocked Biff out. "Come on, George!" MJ grabbed George, and they ran outside. After breaking apart the scooters of two boys, George and MJ skated on makeshift skateboards. Biff's gang woke Biff up, and piled into his convertible. An epic chase ensued, as the gang pursued the skateboarding boys avoided getting run over by doing all sorts of cool moves, when George didn't even know what a skateboard was, since they had not been invented yet by 1955.

"So dreamy..." Lorraine sighed,

"Who is?" I asked Lorraine.

"That depends," Lorraine admitted.

"George and I are never going to be a thing," said Marlene. "George is quite brave and strong. Why did you take a liking to CJ anyway?" I asked.

"I just felt sorry for him because Dad hit him with the car. CJ's cute and stuff, but he has not yet stood up for me." Lorraine confessed.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" I asked.

"George," said Lorraine.

"Great!" I cheered. "How about you go ask him out, and meet me back at home after that?"

"Sure!" said Lorraine, running off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marty Junior's POV

I was really happy when Lorraine came and asked George out. I actually call my grandparents those names now, but they don't mind, as I am already an adult, in my opinion. Anyways, after Lorraine left, Marlene arrived.

"Junior, you must take me to the dance." Marlene begged me.

"Why?" I asked. This was a confusing turn of events.

"Because Dad is flickering in and out of existence, so we need to go to the dance to make sure our existence is secure." Marlene explained.

"Good point, Marlene. Let's prepare after I do something real quick." I replied, running out and slamming the door. Yes, that was a little rude, but I really needed to hide a letter I had made for Doc. It was a warning of his future arrest. As not a soul would ever set foot in the house I hid it in until 1985 when Doc's family moved in, and there was also a "Do not open until 2015" message, I assumed my letter was safe. Once I had taken care of that, I went to talk with George.

"Calvin, I'm going to study journalism in college. Lorraine approves of it," George proclaimed.

"Congratulations!" I cheered. "By the way, George, would you stand up for Lorraine in any instance?"

"Yes, yes I would. Thanks for all your wonderful advice, Calvin. I'll never forget it." George said.

"No problemo." I responded. "Also, I'm leaving after the dance. It's been educational. I have a feeling about you and Lorraine. And by the way, please go easy on your 8-year old if he sets your living room rug on fire." I was helping Dad have more happy memories in his childhood. It's always good to help others on long journeys.

"I'll tell Lorraine all of that tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Calvin." George then went to his room. I looked at the family photo, which surprised me. Whipping out my cell phone, I called Marlene.

"Everyone is back, Marlene! They're all back!"


	7. Chapter 7

Marlene's POV

While we were all back in existence, I knew why Junior thought it was a necessity to go to this dance. It was the kiss Grandpa George and Grandma Lorraine had at the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance that proved they loved each other and sealed their destiny. Speaking of our grandparents, there they were now, in a black sedan.

"Hey, Calvin, Callie!" Lorraine called to us. "Good to see you before you leave!" Suddenly, Lorraine took out a bottle of beer.

"Lorraine, you shouldn't drink!" Junior reminded her.

"Don't be a square, Calvin!" George commanded, taking out a cigarette.

"Jesus, you smoke?" I gasped.

"What is wrong with smoking and drinking?" asked Lorraine.

"You may regret it later in life!" I explained.

"You guys sound just like our parents!" George groaned.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense." Junior commented.

"When I have kids, I'm going to let them do whatever they want." Lorraine decided.

"I'd like to have that in writing," I laughed, looking out the window. I immediately wished I hadn't. Because, running full speed towards our blue pick up and black sedan were the four people I most hated to see in 1955: Biff and his cronies, Max, Joey, and Daniel, better known as Match, Skinhead, and 3D. Biff was the one who opened the door of Lorraine's blue truck. He grabbed Junior.

"You cost 300 bucks worth of damage to my car you little son of a butthead, and I'm taking it out of your hide!" Biff growled. Skinhead grabbed Junior.

"I'm going to put Klein in the trunk of that car!" Skinhead laughed, shoving him into it.

"No, bring him back!" I protested.

"Well, lookee what we have here!" Biff exclaimed. He jumped into the car and grabbed me. As I was trembling with fear, Lorraine swung the door open.

"Get your meathooks off her!" Lorraine yelled. She jumped onto the seat and freed me from Biff's grasp. I landed on the ground, traumatized. With horror, I watched as my grandmother started failing at her fight with Biff. Finally, my grandpa got out of his sedan. He walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Wrong car, McFly!" Biff smirked.

"George, help me!" Grandma Lorraine wailed, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Now, Biff, you leave her alone!" George growled, with an aura of confidence.

"Make me!" Biff laughed, choking him. In response, Grandpa George punched Biff right in the jaw.

"Yes!" I cheered. Grandpa George helped Grandma Lorraine up.

"Are you okay?" Grandpa George asked her. Lorraine just smiled as they walked into the dance. I then noticed a commotion over by a car, and went to investigate.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Marvin broke his hand getting this guy out of the trunk. Now, the dance is over, unless you know somebody else who can play the guitar." The saxophonist explained.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sure glad I can play the guitar! There I was, standing on stage, playing a tune on the guitar, Marty Jr beaming from the sidelines. The tune was so romantic.

"Wait, where did my hand go?" I asked. I began massively struggling, became unable to play guitar. My memories began evaporating. Who was I? Where was I? I remembered a couple names. I was forgetting how to talk, how to do anything. In my weak voice, I said "George, get Lorraine back!" But I had no idea what that meant, until a scrawny guy pushed away a redhead bully, danced with a pretty girl, and kissed her passionately. All my memories came flooding back. I was Marlene McFly, born June 12th, 1998, and I then played the guitar like I had never played before. Once that song was over, I announced I really needed to go. However, the crowd really wanted me to play another song. I chose the Beatles song "When I'm 64". The school band, I noticed, was called "Marvin McCartney and the Starlighters." When my song ended, everyone seemed to be mad, likely due to Rock not being invented until 1958.

"Guess you guys aren't ready for that yet!" I figured. " But your grandkids are gonna love it!" I then said goodbyes, especially to George and Lorraine, then headed out the door to find MJ.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marty Jr's POV

After being restored to existence by Marlene, I decided to go back and find the Jaguar. When I finally had, I realized lightning was about to hit the clock tower. Flying back fast, I managed to catch the lightning in the Mr. Fusion, accelerate to 88 miles per hour, and break the time barrier. 2015 looked the same, but I realized I had accidentally left Marlene behind. I'd go get her after breaking Doc out of jail. I snuck a round to the dumpster behind the Cafe 80's, and fashioned together a rocket-powered bike. I rode the bike to the prison. "Doc!" I exclaimed.

'Marty Junior, what is this?" Doc asked, coming to the window.

"I'm breaking you out of prison, and bringing you home." I said.

"Thanks, Marty Junior! But please, act fast, before they find me!" Doc told me. I quickly got the rockets up to full speed, so they finally burst open the brick wall. Doc jumped onto my bike.

"Where too, Doc?" I asked.

"The Jaguar," said Doc. "I'm going to the future-where's Marlene?"

"Lost," I said.

"Great Scott!" said Doc. "I'll look you up when I get there."

"Thanks, Doc!" I said, as we arrived back at the cafe.

"Oh, and Marty Jr?" Doc asked, as he got in the Jaguar.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You'll find Marlene, don't worry." Doc said. "Bye!"

"Good," I said. "Bye, Doc!" Doc then took off. I walked into the cafe, and sat down to make an order.

"Pepsi Perfect, please." I said, putting When it was ready, Griff walked in. I took a sip of my Pepsi.

"McFly, I thought I told you to stay in here!" Griff yelled.

"Sorry, Griff, but you must have me confused with someone else! I can come and go as I please." That wasn't how I would have reacted, but now that I had been to 1955, I had changed.

"McFly, have you made a decision about tonight's little opportunity?" asked Griff.

"The answer's no, Griff!" I exclaimed.

"No?" Griff gasped.

"Yeah, what are you, deaf and stupid, I said no!" I growled, kneeing Griff in the groin.

"Since when did you become the physical type?" Griff asked rudely. I didn't answer, but instead got my hover-board out, and propelled myself across the water. Griff and his cronies chased me on their Megaboards, but I did some crazy moves and caused them to crash into the courthouse. After Griff was arrested, I arrived home, and saw Grandpa George and Grandma Lorraine.

"Hello, sweetheart!" said Grandma Lorraine in that grandmotherly way I missed.

"Hi, Lorraine." I replied. "What happened to George?" Grandpa George was hanging upside down in a back brace.

"He threw his back out again," said Grandma Lorraine. "Why are you calling us that?"

"Where's Marlene?" Grandpa George asked.

"At Theatre Camp," I lied. "How did you throw out your back? Also, I'm an adult now, so yeah."

"On the golf course," said Grandpa George. "We'll accept that answer."

"Are your folks home yet?" asked Grandma Lorraine. "I brought pizza for everyone." She held a very tiny, round pizza.

"Oh, who's going to eat all that?" I joked.

"Oh, I will!" Grandpa George joined in.

"How is your scenery channel?" asked Grandma Lorraine.

"Er, I need to go to bed," I lied. Things just felt wrong.

"Oh, are you sick?" Grandma Lorraine asked with concern.

"No, er.." I muttered, running off.

"Why is Marty Jr acting so strangely?" I heard Grandpa George.

"I don't know," Grandma Lorraine laughed. "But I'm gonna find out."


	8. Chapter 8

Marty Junior's POV:

I arose in my bed, praying that what had happened yesterday had all been a dream. My room looked about the same as always, though a bit different. The picture of Grandma Lorraine and Grandpa George looked unusually happy, rather than sad. In my timeline, they argued and fought all the time, only staying together for Marlene's and my sake. But suddenly, everything was different. Marlene was like 77. I had a gut feeling I would never see her again. I got myself out of bed, tired. It was a school day, so I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I then decided to tell my parents an alibi. I stuffed some pillows wearing Marlene's clothes, a wig, and a face drawn on them, under Marlene's covers. After that was finished, I left my room and went to the kitchen. Mom and Dad were angry at me.

"Grandpa said Marlene was at Theater Camp," said Dad. "She doesn't act well."

"So I lied!" I said. 'If you must know, Marlene, uh, jumped in a river! So there!"

"Martin Seamus McFly Junior, no TV for 5 weeks!" Mom yelled, as I stuffed my face.

"Please show good table manners!" Dad exclaimed.

"You wouldn't be so grumpy if it weren't for that stupid automobile accident!" I argued back.

"Well, if you must know, time-travel is real! Go change the past! Erase yourself from history for all I care!" Dad yelled back. These arguments happened a lot. I ran out the door, off to school. My hoverboard provided an excellent source of transportation. Better than Dad driving me. At school, I could just say Marlene was sick. I wouldn't get in trouble, right? Anyways, a girl ran up to me. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Suzy Mackmer, the girl of my dreams. "Are you Marty McFly Jr?" she asked.

"Uh, y-y-y-esss..." I stuttered.

"You know how there's the Enlightenment Over The Earth dance?" Suzy asked. Was she asking me out?

"I'd love to take you to that," I blurted.

"Awesome," said Suzy. "I want to thank you for saving my life from those bullies a few days ago." She kissed my cheek, then left. I was stunned. I had done that? Somehow, my grandparents had been affected enough to the point that I was more confident than usual. I then went inside of the school. The principal, Jeb Strickland, then walked up to me.

"McFly, you're on time for once this week!" Mr. Strickland exclaimed. "This is about as exciting as Goldie Wilson III saying he wants to be the mayor," Hill Valley has had a long history of Stricklands running schools, and it seemed like Wilsons being mayors was becoming a thing, too. "Looks like you're not that much of a slacker, go get to class!" Mr. Strickland said, patting me on the back.

The day carried on as usual, until lunch, when I was approached by Griff, who was supposed to be in jail. "Hey McFly...someone released me from prison!"

"Well, aren't the police after you?" I asked.

"Puh, the someone was my dad, who's wearing make-up and pretending to be me! It's perfect." Griff laughed.

'But aren't you sad that your dad is in jail?" I brought up.

"We are Tannens, we don't have emotions," Griff said, leaving. After lunch, I had Theater Class, where Suzy and I kissed during a skit. That was a moment of perfection, in my humble opinion. We were getting along so well, that we even made a date the coming Friday, before the dance.

When I finally got home from school, after a lot of socializing with Suzy, I noticed Dad was home early. "What's going on, Dad?" I asked.

"I was fired last night, Jr," Dad said. "I didn't want to tell you this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Dad," I said.

"And I'm sorry to have yelled at you today. Whatever happened to Marlene was not your fault." Dad admitted. "I also got you a present." Cliff Tannen then walked in.

"There's some weird stuff going on with my brother and son," he sighed. "Also, here's your keys, Marty Jr, you're all waxed up and ready."

"My keys?" I asked. This was unexpected, but I took them anyway, and went out to the Enclosed Landing Port. There sat a brand-new 2015 shiny green GMC Canyon. It was obviously the car of my dreams. Inside it was a parcel. I unwrapped the packaging, and found a genuine Flux Capacitor. A note attached to it read, 'For you, MJ, to time-travel all you want. Love, Dad." Then, Suzy walked up.

"How's it going, Marty?" she asked.

"Suzy!" I exclaimed. "Look at this truck, isn't it gorgeous?"

"Yes, yes it is," Suzy agreed. I leaned into to kiss her. Suddenly, there were 3 sonic booms.

"Marty Jr, you've got to come back with me!" Doc exclaimed, coming out of the Jaguar.

"Where?" I asked.

"Back to the future!" Doc exclaimed. That sounded like a catchy movie title.

"But Suzy just got here, we want to try out my new wheels-" I began.

"Well, bring her along!" Doc exclaimed. "This concerns her too!"

"What happens to us in the future, do we become dorks or weirdoes or something?" I asked.

"No, no, no..." Doc faltered. 'Both you and Suzy turn out fine. It's your grandkids, Marty Jr, something's got to be done about your grandkids!"

"This sounds serious, I'll come too," said Suzy.

"Good, good," said Doc, bringing us into the time machine.

"Doc, you better back up, there isn't enough sky to get up to 88 in this car!" I exclaimed.

"Cars?" Doc asked. "Where we're going...we don't need cars." The Jaguar's exterior shifted into something like a rocket-ship shaped bubbly version of itself, took off,accelerated to 88 miles per hour, and broke the time barrier.


End file.
